The Demon's Light
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: What if Mercedes never choose Demon Slayer? What if Demon Slayer choose his student-General Orca? A Chapter Fanfic. R&R PLZ.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! It's me, Ice with another Fanfic! and this time, IT'S A CHAPTER ONE!

(RANDOM CLAPPING) But, this one's unique, because I see mostly fanfics about things in GMS, but what if you write a story about KMS? Like the Legend patch? So this, like, a fanfic about Demon Slayer with General Orca as the lover of Demon Slayer. It kind of makes sense, since Demon Slayer use to be in the Black Wings and all. So, Here we go! R&R plz!

It was a busy day in Edelstein. People were running about doing their errands, and the Resistence was plotting their next move. However, one Resistence member, Demon Slayer, was out and about, walking peacefully in the park. He sighed in content. Thanks to him leaving the Black Wings, the Black Wings have been very aggressive these days, trying to win him back as an ally. Especially Orca. She came to him occasionally and tried to stun him and carry him back to their HQ, but he blocked every hit, and told her to go when he had enough. She would sometimes stick her tongue out and hit him again, and then leave so fast, his curtains broke. But then she sometimes also would stop, look sad and moppy that she leaves quickly, crying as she ran. He didn't understand that. "Oh well," He thought. "That's her problem then. She comes to me anyway. Not the other way around. So I, technically, didn't do anything." He was thinking about this as he was walking, when suddenly, a girl that looks nearly exactly like Orca was walking towards him. "Huh? Why would anyone dress like her...Shit! It IS her!" As she approached, he could tell it was her. He quickly buffed himself, and prepared for an attack.

Meanwhile, when Orca was walking in the park, her thoughts were in a jumble. She missed the days when Demon Slayer was still in the Black Wings, when she was accompanied by him, comforted by him, and even trained by him. But now...He lost all his old memories, and he now wants revenge from the Black Mage, since his home town was destroyed. Once she looked up, by speak of the devil, she saw Demon Slayer walking, when he noticed her, his eyes widened, then quickly used Demon Force to protect him. She grinned. Another chance came up.

"Whatever she'll be using, I'll be ready for it." He stopped crouching, and stood up, and started to walk. Orca, on the other hand, was trying to act as if she didn't notice him. Demon Slayer looked again. "She seems to have not noticed me. Hmm..." He walked a bit faster towards the portal behind her. She noticed this, and quickly intercepted, using a magic shockwave. Demon Slayer's eyes widened in surprise, and quickly used Demon Wings to fly up, then to descend. "A bit too slow there, Orca!" He shouted. She quickly tried to thought of something else, but Demon Slayer came down, and was about to use Demon Slash on her when she huddled, and suddenly shouted, "DEDE!" His eyes widened. It triggered an old memory...

Flashback: In the Black Wing's Base...

"Therefore, I'm assigning you your first pupil. Her name is Orca." Akyrum concluded. Demon Slayer was promoted to a higher rank. Now, the other Generals, Akyrum and Von Leon decided he can start to teach a person how to fight his way. The Demon Way (A/N: LOL. I made that up, so don't screw me over it, k?). So as the door opened, a young girl about the same age as he was and had pale white hair, purple eyes, and a...weird hairstyle. Von Leon declared, "Come, Orca. This is your mentor. He is a Demon Slayer, just like you, but different. He uses a mace instead a wand or a staff like you." At that point, Demon Slayer was surprised. "Huh. There are different types of Demon Slayers? Interesting." Von Leon continued, "Now, study well under him, and become a general. Should you fail...well, let's not come to that."

Soon after that, they were dismissed from the meeting room. So then she walks in front of Demon Slayer, and held out her hand. "So, I'm assuming you can use Demon Force and use it for warfare, right?"

"If you count rippling claws, spinning blades, and explosions, then yes, I can" He joked. Usually, he never jokes about something. So he wonders why he made a joke. He also wondered why his heart rate started to go up...

"Well, in any case, when can we start training?" Orca asked. He was broken out of his reverie. "U-uh, we can start training now if you so wish." He cursed in his mind. How could he stutter, and in front of a student of the Black Wings! "She's probably gonna spread that to her friends." Again, his train of thought was stopped when Orca replied. "Ok, let's start now! By the way, can I call you Dede for short?" He raised his eyebrows, but agreed. And that's what she did.

Flashback end...

Demon Slayer stopped remembering things right after that. He looked again at who use to be his pupil. She was sobbing into her knee. She tried to hide it, but he could see it. He felt...what did he feel? He didn't exactly know, but he knew one thing. It hurt his heart and pride to see her cry. After all, he was a person who was much more powerful than her. So he put away his mace, and crouched in front of her. He looked at her and said, "You know, it's unfitting to see you cry. Please stop crying." She stopped for a minute and remembered that whenever she failed to do something in training, she starts to sob. Then Demon Slayer came up to her, and said the exact same thing he just said. She looked up at him, her face wet with tears. "Y-you remembered?" Demon Slayer smiled. "Naturally, since it's you." He replied softly. "Now, get up. We don't have all day. We can talk for a bit here before I go for duty." She wiped her eyes her sleeves, and smiled. He still had the memories of him and her together. He came over to her and hugged her. She was shocked, but didn't pull away, and hugged him back. After a minute or so, she looked at him. He was the same as before, but somehow, he looked...a bit more relieved. He was happy just be being with her. "Come on. let's sit down and talk." He waved her over to a bench. She grinned at the gesture, and sat down with a flourish. He rolled his eyes, and sat down. "So, whatcha wanna talk about?" she asked childishly. "Many things. Like why you didn't yell that to me early in the years when you were attacking me."

She pouted. "Well, how was I supposed to know that it helped you...?" He laughed. "Well, who knows? You could've tried to do that, you know." She looked at him a bit more shyly. He smiles, and runs his hand though her ponytails. She remembered he usually did that when she was doing something goofy. She pouted again. He looked at her, and kissed her (ON THE LIPS! nah, jks. Too early.) on her forehead.

They just stared at each other, smiling, before Demon Slayer looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "Well, I gotta go. There's a meeting today." She pouted, but smiled right after. "Can I see you later?" He held her hand, and squeezed it. It was their old way of saying "maybe." Before they left, they exchanged telephone numbers to stay in contact, and stared at each other for a moment longer before Demon Slayer started to run, shouting "I'll see you for lunch!"

"Sure!"

He smiled at her one last time before he jumped and flew up in the air, and flew towards Edelstein.

OMG! Relationship starter! So nao, reviews plz! Thank Yoa!

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting Which Sucked

So, here's the 2nd chapter! But, like, we need to get more good fanfics! Barely are there any good fanfics about Maple in here! MAKE MORE FANFICS! AND MAKE THEM GOOD :( Anyways, R&R plz!

"Sigh," Thought Demon Slayer. "I could be in my house, eating a burger right now." He was in the Resistence Conference Room, where they were discussing their next move to free Edelstein from the Black Wings. Right now, however, the instructors were arguing who leads the next move. Normally, it would be Claudine, the Resistence instructor. But she's out, doing another meeting with the other international instructors.

"Why should we have Wild Hunters in front anyways?" Brighton, the Battle Mage instructor was saying. "We should have my students in front to protect the Mechanics with our Party Shield." Chucky's eyes widened. "Really? Do we really need your help? We have Perfect Armor to protect us from hits. You need us to soften their defenses and things like that!" Belle interrupted Brighton before he could even say anything. "You can't even soften pillows with your type if weapons! What you need is a combination of both attack and defense. That's why MY group is supposed to lead!"

"ENOUGH!" Demon Slayer shouted. He had enough of this bickering. "Let me ask a question. WHY ARE YOU ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF KIDS? YOU PEOPLE ARE OLDER THAN ME, AND I HAVE MORE SENSE THAN YOU PEOPLE!" He pounded the table, and the 3 instructors jumped and stop arguing. "Now, since you 'kids' can't decide, I will lead. And than Mechanics will be 2nd, and finally the Battle Mages. The Wild Hunters will be with me, BUT ONLY FOR SUPPORT. The meeting is adjourned" and left, leaving all 3 instructors behind unable to speak after that experience. He got out of the secret base, and went to his house.

When he got there, he opened his door quietly, got to the TV and starts to open it. He was about to sit down on the couch when it spoke, "H-huh? Wha's going onnn..." He jumped, and rushed to open the lights. When he opened it, he sighed in relief, and became confused. Orca was on the couch, with a blanket on her. She blinked and yawned, than looked at Demon Slayer. Her eyes widened. "O-oh, h-hey! What's up?" He smiled and made her scoot over. He quickly closed the TV and sat down beside her. "I have 2 things to say. One, hi. 2nd, why are you in my house?" She giggled. "Well, what do you think? I was waiting for you to come back! But it's only 3:46...what happened?" Indeed it was earlier than he said it would be. So he summarized what happened in the meeting.

"In the end, I yelled at them, annoyed, and told them I'll lead. Not the best choice..." She smiled gently, and rubbed his cheek. "Well, it's better you than those knuckleheads. Warn you, I won't go easy!"

"You can never beat me in battle, Orca. Only in one element can you defeat me in."

"What is it? Come on, tell me!" She pressed.

"In...dumbness. I'm definitely never dumb like you!" He joked. She slapped him playfully. "Oh, shut up!" But her laugh told him otherwise. Soon, when they calmed down, they stared at each other. Once again, Demon Slayer felt those weird sensations; His heart was pounding, and he started to notice small details. Like a small sprout of hair was poking up. Or there was a smudge of makeup on her cheek. Soon, he looked at the time, and was surprised. It was 7:45. They talked and stared the whole afternoon! "Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go and grab a bite." She agreed, and they both stood up, and got their jackets. They left the house in search of food.

"Wow that was good! Where did you find that restaurant?" Demon Slayer and Orca were walking side by side, stomachs full from eating.

"I found when I came here. It's pretty popular. We were luck enough to get a seat with no line." Demon Slayer replied. He, however, was not thinking about the food in the stomach, but Orca. "Sigh...I suppose we have to depart soon."He thought. "How depressing..."

"So," He was reverted back to reality by Orca's soft voice, which meant she wanted to talk to him. "Since I got break till Monday, c-can I s-stay with you tonight?" Orca stuttered out softly. He thought about it. If she stayed over, he'll have more company. And besides, he has break too. "Uhh, sure, stay over if you want." he said. She smiled widely, and hugged him. "Thank you!" He smiled. "I'm sure she won't do anything bad..."

Demon Slayer groaned when the sun ray hit him on the eyes. He blinked a bit, and yawned. He stood up, stretched, and took a shower. Soon, he left wearing a bathrobe with him. He went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

However, when he came downstairs, His eyes widened. Apparently, breakfast was already made with food. The table was piled with scrambled eggs, a plate of homemade-waffles, toasts and jam, and a pitcher of OJ."I could NEVER make those. Who...?" He walked towards the kitchen.

He saw that the door was opened. He was perplexed. He closed the door last night. He peeked in, and sighed. Orca was there, cooking to her heart's content, already finishing up the fruit plate, which was decorated beautifully. She was putting a slice of apple across the last apple circle as Demon Slayer tiptoed in, grinning. When she had her back turned, he put his across her eyes to block vision. She jumped, and then relaxed as soon as she realized it was Demon Slayer. Still, she played to the game. "Alright, you, what are doing in my kitchen?" He said jokingly. "Who, me? I was just..." Quickly grabbing a round, green apple by accident, she bit into it, and quickly spat it out, hating sour apples. When she was done washing her mouth out, Demon Slayer was rolling on the floor, laughing like crazy. He had tears in his eyes when he stood up, still chuckling. She punched him in the arm lightly. "What was that for? You could've stopped me!"

"I wanted to see your reaction. Very amusing. Anyways," As he started to point to the door. "Our food's getting cold. Shall we?" She smiled. "We shall." she said with a huff, grabbed the fruit plate, and went out the kitchen.

After breakfast, they went on a walk across Edelstein Park. The monsters were very scared of them, so they wisely stood away as the pair of them was walking down the park.

"So what are you doing on the weekends?" Orca was asking while they were peacefully walking. "Nothing much. I have a break. What about you?"

"Same thing, unless you count beating up the perverts in the base a hobby. Hey!" as she was struck by an idea. "Do you have vacation time right now?"

Demon Slayer thought for a bit. "Hm...Yeah, I think so. But let me confirm that." as he took out the phone, and walked a bit away to call his friend in the Resistence, a Mechanic. After a quick conversation, he found out he DID have a vacation break, starting from to today till next Friday. He walked back and rallied the news to her. She smiled once she heard. "Alright, here's my idea. We could take a vacation together!"

"Huh? "Why?" as soon as Demon Slayer heard that. He was confused. He was fine in Edelstein. "But maybe she isn't, you idiot." He thought. "And besides, it could mean something."

"No excuses! We're going!" and to prove her point, she took out he staff and, to his protest, she started to drag him with her magic to get him to the house to pack.

A/N: Well, finally. It took me 3 days to do this, thanks to school and all. But hey, who doesn't appreciate a little hard work? Certainly not me.

.

Please deposit 1 review for more chapters. Thank you for buying a chapter.

V

V

V

V


End file.
